To Hell and Back
by lorrie
Summary: Gage is set up for murder.


"To Hell and Back"   
By: Lorrie  
  
The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
"Who are your new neighbors?" Sydney asked Gage as they entered his apartment.  
  
"Michael and Rhonda Ericson." Gage replied as he put his keys on the kitchen counter.  
  
"She certainly was eyeing you when we came in."  
  
"I know. It's a little eerie. She's gone out of her way to talk to me. She came over last night at 10:30 and said that she thought someone was trying to break-in and that her husband was out of town. She wanted me to check it out."  
  
"Did you?" Sydney asked as she sat down in a chair in the living room.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, what if it had have been someone trying to break in?"  
  
"Gage, she's a married woman. You'd better be careful." Sydney lifted her brow.  
  
"It's not like that. I'm not interested in her." Gage scoffed.  
  
"But it looks like she's interested in you." Sydney got up and went to the kitchen.  
  
"What's the matter Syd? Are you jealous?" Gage grinned.  
  
"Jealous? NO! I'm just wondering how her husband fits into all of this."  
  
"He's not home too much and when he is, they argue a lot. Are we going to watch this movie or sit here and discuss my neighbors?" Gage asked.  
  
"Watch the movie." Sydney replied as she sat a bowl of popcorn in front of Gage.  
  
After the movie Sydney got up, "I'd better get going. It's late," she yawned.  
  
"You could spend the night if you want."  
  
"No, I had better get home. I'll see you in the morning." Sydney said as she left.  
  
Gage was awakened at 2:00 a.m. to the sounds of a very loud argument from next door. He rolled over and pulled his pillow over his ears to muffle the sound, then he heard glass breaking and a scream. He got up slipped his jogging pants on, bolted to his neighbor's apartment and banged on the door. "Mike, Rhonda is everything OK?" he yelled.  
  
Rhonda came to the door, she was crying. "Are you OK?" Gage asked. Rhonda nodded.  
  
Michael came out of the bedroom. "I don't recall inviting you over," he slurred as he pointed at Gage.  
  
"Mike, you're drunk. Why don't you just go sleep it off?" Gage guided Michael back to the bedroom. Michael passed out on the bed. Gage came back into the living room. "He's out. Are you sure you're OK?" Rhonda nodded.  
  
"Thank you," she reached up and kissed Gage unexpectedly on the lips. Gage pushed her away gently.  
  
"I'm just doing my job Rhonda, nothing more."  
  
**********  
  
Gage walked into Ranger HQ yawning the next morning.  
  
"Hey partner" Sydney said as she sat down at his desk. "I know it was late when I left last night, but you look like you haven't had any sleep."  
  
"I haven't. My neighbors had a fight last night. I went over when Rhonda screamed. Michael was totally wasted, he had hit her."  
  
"Did you file a report?" Sydney asked.  
  
"No, Rhonda begged me not to. She didn't want Michael to go to jail."  
  
"Gage, you're setting yourself up. This woman is playing a dangerous game, especially if her husband has a drinking problem."  
  
"She's just lonely, Syd. She's in an unhappy marriage and her husband is an alcoholic." Gage said defensively.  
  
"If you say so." Sydney got up and walked away, obviously upset.  
  
**********  
  
"So, how is our Ranger friend?" Steven asked Rhonda.  
  
"As gallant as ever. He doesn't suspect a thing." Rhonda gleamed.  
  
"You really do play him well. He's a sucker for the damsel in distress, always has been." Steven smiled.  
  
"So, when do we play the death card?" Rhonda asked.  
  
"Soon! Very soon!" Steven replied as he took Rhonda in his arms and kissed her passionately.  
  
**********  
  
Rhonda was waiting for Gage outside of his apartment door. "Ranger Gage, thank you again for last night. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come in when you did. Michael's not always like that, it's just, well when he drinks he tends to hit."   
  
"It's OK, but Rhonda, you really should try to get him to get help."  
  
"I know, but every time I bring it up, Michael says he doesn't have a problem. Would you talk to him? Please." Rhonda pleaded. Gage nodded in agreement. "Good. How about tonight? You could come by around 7:00."  
  
"Rhonda . . ." Gage began to protest.  
  
"You said you'd talk to him."  
  
Gage thought about what Sydney had said. "OK, but make sure you let him know I'm coming first." Rhonda agreed.  
  
It was almost 7:00, Gage was getting ready to go to Michael and Rhonda's but dreaded every minute. "How do I get myself into these messes? This is none of my business." His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Ranger Gage, it's Rhonda and Michael." Gage opened the door.  
  
"Ranger Gage, I want to apologize for last night. I'm sorry we kept you awake." Michael said after he and Rhonda were inside Gage's apartment.  
  
"It's no problem, but Michael, man, you need to get a handle on this drinking."  
  
"I know, I'm going to get help. Rhonda and I talked things over and I realize I have a problem. Thanks for your help." Michael extended his hand, which Gage shook.  
  
"Thank you Ranger Gage." Rhonda extended her hand and winked at Gage shook it.  
  
**********  
  
"So how are your neighbors?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Well, I've had peace and quiet for the past two weeks, so I guess they're doing OK."  
  
"At the rate they were going, I'm surprised they haven't killed each other."  
  
"He has a drinking problem and he said he would get help. Maybe he did."  
  
"And Ms. Rhonda hasn't hit on you again." Sydney teased.  
  
"Not in the past two weeks anyway." Gage laughed.  
  
**********  
  
"I think Michael suspects something." Rhonda said, wringing her hands.  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think so."  
  
"He ruined the plan. Michael should have been dead two weeks ago." Rhonda was   
visibly nervous.  
  
"A minor setback. We'll take care of it. Set a fifth out on the counter and start a fight with him. Make sure Ranger Gage shows up tonight. I'll take care of the rest." Steven said.  
  
"OK." Rhonda replied as she hung up the phone.  
  
Rhonda set a fifth of Scotch out on the counter and poured a glass for herself. Michael came in a few moments later. He eyed the Scotch.  
  
"Rhonda, you know I . . . "  
  
"How about just one drink with me?" Rhonda asked.  
  
"Do you really want me to do this? I haven't had a drink in two weeks." Michael said, almost tasting the Scotch.  
  
"Just one drink, Michael. That's really not going to push you over the edge will it?" Michael shook his head as he eagerly took the glass of Scotch from Rhonda's hand. An hour had passed and the bottle was almost empty. Soon Michael was throwing punches at Rhonda and once again Gage was awakened by Rhonda's screams. He quickly got up and ran next door.  
  
"Rhonda, are you OK? Rhonda." Gage shouted as he banged on the door.  
  
"Gage! Help me!" Rhonda screamed. Gage tried the door, it was unlocked. As soon as he entered he felt a sharp pain below his shoulder blade and fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"What did you give him? He's not . . ." Rhonda exclaimed.  
  
"No. Our Ranger friend will just be out cold for a few hours." Steven replied as he stuffed the syringe in his pocket.  
  
Rhonda ran next door to Gage's apartment with a few items in her hands. She returned a few moments later.  
  
"How about Michael?" Rhonda asked Steven as she came back into her apartment.  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I beat him to death. This way we can make it look like Ranger Gage did it. Have you planted the things in his apartment?"  
  
"Yeah. I left a negligee, a pair of stockings and one of my earrings in his bedroom."  
  
"What about the letters?" Steven asked.  
  
"Yes, I left the letters. It looks like we were having an affair."  
  
"Good. The evidence in his apartment shows prior contact, the letters confirm that it's been going on for awhile and you have to do is to sell the story that you and Gage were together tonight here in your apartment and that Michael walked in on you and he and Gage fought and Gage killed him. Easy enough, right?"  
  
"OK, now to lift his prints and put them in your apartment and on Michael's clothing, maybe even a bloody one on the body." Steven moved expertly fast. "There, done. Now I need to bruise Gage's knuckles and maybe a blow to his face. Michael would have gotten in one or two good punches." Steven bruised Gage's knuckles, then hit him twice in the face. Then he dragged Gage back to his apartment and put him in his bed.  
  
Two hours later, a banging on his door awakened Gage. "Dallas PD, OPEN UP!"  
  
Gage groggily made his way to the door and was immediately met with firearms. "Francis Gage, you're under arrest for suspicion of murder."  
  
"Murder? Who?" Gage stammered as the police officer handcuffed him and read him is rights.  
  
"Michael Ericson."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come along, Mr. Gage."  
  
**********  
  
At the police station, after being questions for an hour or so, Gage was allowed to make a phone call.  
  
Sydney's phone rang several times before she finally answered it. "Hello."  
  
"Syd, I know it's late, early, whatever, but please don't hang up."  
  
"Gage? What time is it?"  
  
"It's about 5:00 a.m. Syd, I'm in jail. I've been arrested on suspicion of murder."  
  
Sydney sat up in bed. "Murder? Who?"  
  
"Michael Ericson." Gage replied "I need you to get in touch with Walker, let him know what's going on. I've been set up good from the looks of it. Someone made it look like Rhonda and I were having an affair."  
  
"Sure, I'll call him right now."  
  
"Hey! I also need a lawyer, a really good one." Gage was obviously shaken.  
  
"I'll take care of it. Hang in there, I'll see you in a couple of hours."  
  
"Thanks Syd." Gage hung up the phone and was escorted to his cell.  
  
**********  
  
The ringing of the telephone awakened Walker and Alex. "Hello." Walker answered sleepily.  
  
"Walker, it's Sydney. I'm so sorry to call at this hour, but I just got a call from Gage. He's been arrested on suspicion of the murder of Michael Ericson. Gage says he's been framed."  
  
"We won't be able to do much before 9:00, but I'll get Trivette and meet you at Ranger HQ in about 20 minutes."  
  
"Thanks Walker."  
  
"What was that all about?" Alex asked.  
  
"Gage has been arrested."  
  
"What are the charges?" Alex was shocked.  
  
"Suspicion of murder. Someone set him up."  
  
"Any idea who?" Alex asked  
  
"Not yet. We'll need to see the evidence and talk to Gage."  
  
"He'll need representation."  
  
"I know. Can you get in touch with someone and set that up?"  
  
"I'll do better than that, I'll take the case myself."  
  
"You're a prosecuting attorney."  
  
"I'm allowed to handle a few defense cases too."  
  
"Are you sure you're up to this?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'll meet with Gage as early as possible."  
  
"Thanks Alex." Walker said as he kissed his wife goodbye.  
  
Walker called Trivette and filled him in on what had happened. They both met Sydney at Ranger HQ at 4:45 a.m.  
  
"I spoke with the arresting officer, Walker. They can place Gage at the scene." Sydney said wearily.  
  
"Fingerprints?" Trivette asked.  
  
Sydney nodded. "That's not all. They found some of Rhonda Ericson's personal items in Gage's apartment."  
  
"What about a murder weapon?" Walker asked.  
  
"Mr. Ericson was beaten to death and Gage has fresh bruises on his knuckles according to the police report."  
  
"Let's get over to holding and see if we can talk to Gage." Walker said as he picked up his hat.  
  
**********  
  
"Ranger Walker. It's good to see you again." Sheriff Jamison stood and shook Walker's hand. "I wish the circumstances were different."  
  
"Me too, Tom. Can we see Ranger Gage?"  
  
"Sure. Jeff, bring Mr. Gage to Interrogation 2. You can talk to him in here. Walker, the evidence against your boy is pretty strong."  
  
"Maybe, but I know he's not a cold blooded killer."  
  
"Men will do strange things for a woman." The sheriff walked away and left Walker, Trivette and Sydney alone in the interrogation room. Soon Gage was escorted in. The deputy removed his handcuffs and left the room.  
  
"Man am I glad to see you guys." Gage said as he sat down at the table, rubbing his wrists where the handcuffs had bit into them.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Trivette asked, noticing how scared the young Ranger appeared.  
  
"I'm alright I guess, but I really want to get out here. I need to clear my name."  
  
"That may be easier said than done, partner." Sydney said as she sat down across from Gage.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The evidence against you is pretty convicting." Trivette grabbed the chair next to Sydney.  
  
"Alex should be here around 9:00. She's going to take your case. She was going to get in touch with the judge this morning to see about bail." Walker paced the interrogation room. "Tell us what happened."  
  
"All I remember is Rhonda screaming for help. I got up and went next door. I knocked, the door was slightly opened when I got there. I went inside and that's all I remember until I heard the police banging on my door." Gage rotated his right shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Trivette asked, noticing the rotation.  
  
"It's just a little stiff. These aren't the most comfortable accommodations, if you know what I mean."  
  
"We'll take care of that soon." Walker said just as Alex walked in.  
  
"I'm afraid not. The judge has denied bail."  
  
"What? Why?" Gage asked nervously.  
  
"Because of the nature of the crime and the fact that you're a Texas Ranger."  
  
"Great! I've spent the past six years working my butt off putting criminals in here and now my reward is this! I haven't done anything wrong!" Gage slammed his hands down hard on the table. The deputy outside the door drew his gun and quickly opened the door.  
  
"It's OK." Walker said as he shut the door behind the deputy. "Gage, get a hold of yourself. We'll get this worked out. It'll be OK. Do you have any idea who could have set you up?"  
  
Gage sat down and put his head in his hands. "Obviously Rhonda was involved, but she wouldn't have known how to plant fingerprints and probably wouldn't have been smart enough to come up with the rest of the plan either." Gage nervously drummed his fingers on the table.  
  
"We start with Rhonda then." Sydney got up. "Gage, it's going to be OK."  
  
Gage closed his eyes. "I hope you're right Syd."  
  
The deputy came in, handcuffed Gage and escorted him back to his cell. Sydney closed her eyes for a moment. How she hated to see her partner in this situation.  
  
"Let's go back to the office and figure out where we go from here." Walker put his arm around Alex as they left the building.  
  
"Walker, I wish I could have been more help in there. He looks so scared." Alex said as they were leaving.  
  
"I'm sure he is scared. Someone has gone to a lot of trouble to frame him. I just wish I knew who." Walker put his hat on.  
  
**********  
  
Back at Ranger HQ:  
  
"Sydney, why don't you go talk to Rhonda and see if you can get her to let something slip. Trivette, you and I need to check out the crime scene again, maybe the sheriff's department missed something."  
  
Sydney met with Rhonda at her hotel room. "Mrs. Ericson, I'm Ranger Cooke. May I ask you a few questions about your husband's murder?" Rhonda shook her head and let Sydney in. "Rhonda what can you tell me about the night of the murder?" Sydney recorded Rhonda's statement and returned to the office.  
  
"Walker, you're not going to believe this." Sydney played the tape. "Michael came home drunk and caught me and Gage in bed together. They started fighting. Gage had already knocked Michael out, but just kept beating him and beating him until he was dead."  
  
"Did you call for help?" Sydney asked.  
  
"No, I uh, I ran out into the other room." Rhonda stammered.  
  
"You didn't try to get help for your husband?"  
  
"No, he uh. He was already dead." Rhonda sounded very unsure of herself.  
  
"Where did Gage go after Michael was dead?"  
  
"Back to his apartment."  
  
"He didn't say anything to you before leaving to go to his apartment?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Was anyone else in the room?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Rhonda, was anyone else in your apartment before the police came?"  
  
"Steven said that. . ."  
  
"Who's Steven?"  
  
"I want you to leave now."  
  
"Rhonda, who's Steven?"  
  
"I'm not saying anything else."  
  
"I'll be back with a warrant." Sydney cut off the recorder.  
  
"Walker, nothing about that statement makes sense and who's this Steven person?"  
  
"Trivette got a copy of the Ericson's phone bill for the past four weeks. One number keeps showing up, it belongs to a Steven Flint. He's on the Dallas PD and graduated from the police academy with Gage. We spoke with a couple of instructors at the academy. One of the instructors said that Flint always tried to outdo Gage in all of his training and felt that he should have had the position Gage got with the Texas Rangers." Walker reported.  
  
"Flint would have had all of the knowledge to set Gage up, wouldn't he?" Sydney asked. Walker nodded.  
  
"Ranger Walker, telephone."  
  
"Walker here."  
  
"Ranger Walker, it's Sheriff Jamison. Your young Ranger friend has just been taken to Methodist hospital."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A couple of my men put him in general population and a gang of inmates beat the daylights out of him. My men are being reprimanded. I'm sorry Ranger Walker."  
  
"I'm on my way. Thanks for the call Tom."  
  
"Anytime Walker."  
  
"What's wrong?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Gage has been beaten up by a gang of inmates. They've taken him to Methodist."  
  
"He was supposed to be in isolation. My God, we put about 10 or so of those guys in there last week from the drug bust." Sydney exclaimed.  
  
Walker, Trivette and Sydney arrived at Methodist Hospital and inquired about Gage.  
  
"He's in surgery Ranger Walker."  
  
"Surgery? For what?" Sydney asked.  
  
"He was stabbed." The nurse replied as she walked away. They waited for hours for information about Gage. When the doctor emerged from the operation room, Walker was the first to approach her. "Doctor, how is he?"  
  
"He'll be fine. I should tell you there were traces of a sedative in his system."  
  
"Doctor, how long could the sedative have been introduced and still be showing up now?" Sydney asked.  
  
"About 24-36 hours. There's and injection mark below his right shoulder blade."  
  
"Doctor, please document everything you've just told us and make sure you keep a blood sample. You may have just found a way to clear Ranger Gage of murder charges." Walker said excitedly as he called Alex to tell her about the new evidence.  
  
Sydney entered Gage's room and cautiously approached his bed. His face was badly bruised and swollen, his breathing sounded painful, his chest and stomach area were black and blue and his left wrist was handcuffed to the bed rail. "Gage," she whispered.  
  
"Syd?" He winced in pain.  
  
"Shh. Don't try to move. I know you said you'd do anything to get out of jail, but this is a little extreme, don't you think?" Sydney kidded.  
  
Gage slightly smiled. "I have a pretty good idea who set me up." Gage whispered.  
  
"I know. Steven Flint."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Rhonda let it slip. You need to rest now, OK?" Sydney stroked his hair. Gage nodded, closed his eyes and slept.  
  
The following morning Sydney got up from the chair beside of Gage's bed and stretched. Suddenly the door opened. "Good morning." Alex whispered as she and the deputy entered Gage's room. "Is he awake?"  
  
"I'm awake." Gage responded quietly as the deputy removed the handcuffs from Gage's wrist and the bedrail. Gage looked at the deputy with uncertainty. "What's going on?"  
  
"All of the charges against you have been dropped." Alex replied.  
  
"Really? That's great! How? Never mind, I don't really care how."  
  
"Steven Flint and Rhonda Ericson were having an affair. When he found out that you were the Ericson's neighbor, he devised a plan to get Rhonda's husband out of the picture and frame you for his murder. I guess this was his twisted way of getting back at you for taking the position with the Rangers that he believed should have been his." Alex stated.  
  
"He set you up in jail too. He's the one who signed the order to have you released into general population knowing that the inmates would know you were a Texas Ranger since we had just put several of them in there last week." Sydney explained. "His plan backfired though. If you hadn't been stabbed, the sedative he gave you the night of Michael's murder would have gone undetected."  
  
"Alex, I can't thank you enough."  
  
"Just get better and get back to work so Walker can stop working half the night."  
  
"Done." Gage replied with a smile.  
  
Walker, Alex and Trivette said their goodbyes and left Gage's room. Sydney lingered behind and started to sit down beside of Gage's bed. Gage looked at her. "Told you so," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told you so." Gage repeated. Sydney looked at Gage puzzled.   
  
"When you were shot, I wanted to stay with you in the hospital, remember? You said no and I told you that if the tables were turned, you'd do the same for me. You said you wouldn't, but it looks like I was right." Gage smiled smugly.  
  
"About this maybe, but I hope you've learned your lesson about women in distress."  
  
"Oh, don't start with that again Syd."  
  
"Let's review your track record here. The Serb almost killed you, an escaped convict, Hitch, almost killed you and now Rhonda set you up for murder and you went to jail all because you were thinking with something other than your brain. Will you ever learn?" Sydney teased.  
  
"I'll learn that lesson when you learn to admit how you feel instead of hiding behind your tuff girl act. I care about you Syd."  
  
Sydney took Gage's hand, stared into his eyes, took a deep breath and said, "I care about you too and I'm glad you're OK."  
  
"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" Gage asked. Sydney smiled and kissed Gage softly on the lips.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Was that a real kiss or are you happy?" Gage teased.  
  
"That was a very real kiss and I'm very happy."  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
